


you look so cool

by agonied



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Badass Boyfriends, Blood, Drugs, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Parallel Universe, Slight trigger warning, based on the song by the 1975, casually robbing a gas station, its just the videos plot, not rlly angsty, road tripping america, robbers, you look so cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agonied/pseuds/agonied
Summary: isak had many boys but evens touch makes him believe in freedom(based on robbers by the 1975)





	you look so cool

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended  
> important notes at the end

isak had a lot of fingers touch him, a lot of boys trying to show him how he had to act around them, trying to make him theirs. and he let them, had his fun and then left them in pieces when he decided it was time to move on. he was used to the fast burn, hastily finishing cigarettes and quick sex without feelings in the back of his car. and still. when even, the ridiculously good-looking blonde boy he met nine days ago, asked him if he needed a ride, he didn't decline. now, more than a week later he still finds himself in the older boys frontseat. his hand pressing rebellion in isaks thigh and windows open screaming their favorite songs going god knows where. isak is cherry coke, the red sky the sun leaves once it's disappearing, even is fire, gasoline and the burn strong alcohol leaves in your throat. their adventure has been full of kisses with glashing teeth at gas stations and blue marks left on each others throat. isak felt as if the blood in his veins was slowly being replaced by burning gasoline.

even loves staying in dim motel rooms and isak loves dancing and screaming and smoking once he's had too much to drink. the scene was grotesque and still suited the boys that seemed to be able to do everything but take life slow - even standing on the little glass coffee table, a bottle of expensive wine in one hand, isaks face in the other, pulling the boy closer to him kissing him as if he deperately tried to lose the taste of wine still on his tongue.  
"you look so pretty, baby". and isak couldn't help but blush. the other boys never used to talk to him like this, to hold him like this, to kiss him like this. they tasted like sin but never mixed with rebellion and freedom, they gave him goosbumps but never in the good way. even got his hands in isaks hair, his lips at the others ear. "let's do something fun". isak vagualy remembered his mum telling him, if he ever did drugs he wouldn't have to bother ever coming back home. but isak had already forgotten what home is, having it replaced with two blue eyes and a heartbeat.

every city they stop in, they're always offered the same scene. both of them, ripped shirts and hickeys all over, stumbling into neon lit diners being surrounded by people who had too much beer to really care about them. isak writing even notes in red pen on stolen napkins and even taking them with him when he drags isak to the bathroom, quickly having pressed him against a wall."i'm gonna make you so happy baby, i'll give you, give us, everything we want." isak wonders how evens roots can be so far away from his when the others mouth feels like as if it had belonged on isaks forever, as if that is what the universe wanted from both of them. he drops his head on evens shoulder, trails his mouth up the others jaw, they're entangled forever.

even got two fingers on the trigger, pointing the gun straight at isak, a laugh on his lips, a bottle of wine in his other hands. isak can't help but flinch. "fuck, that's not funny" even just turns the gun sideways, taking a big chug from the bottle, laughing harder than before. "come on, let's play russian roulette, baby" and with those words he quickly turns the gun towards his own head, his eyes brighter than they've ever been, a strange anticipation in them. "fuck this, even" he can already feel the shot in his bones "if you don't put that thing away i'm leaving, even, i'm serious" even replaces the gun in his hand with isaks chin. "oh, come on, don't be like that, i'm gonna make you happy baby remember?" he takes his wrists and kisses them, his eyes never leaving isaks. isak is the one laughing now, taking the bottle from even and sipping messily at it. their kiss tastes like wine and mistakes and isak cant get enough of it.

even's friends come over. they play poker and drink whiskey and isak is dancing and the world feels like it's starting to turn the other way, only for him and even. later, when the others leave, evens hands move along the other boys hips, his spine, his lips. he kisses him slow, hands everywhere and isak thinks that maybe this is what infinity is supposed to feel like.

nothing but a bandana and a gun helps them rob the gas station. isak didn't think it'd be this easy but there he is, laughing while taking the cash from the register, bending over the counter to kiss even hastily. none of them expected there to be actual shots, the bang left isak motionless for a second until he saw all the blood spilling from the other boys stomach. he can hear himself screaming. his bones tremble under evens weight and the fabric of their shirts are bloodstained. the color of the blood is violent as it drips on the ground with only isaks hand trying to keep it where it belongs. "it's okay, we're okay, i take care of you baby" even cries out loud enough for their future to tremble and isaks lungs feel like they've been robbed all their air. when they make it back to the motel isak is terrified. the floor is dirty but so are isaks hands, trying to stitch up the wound, forcing himself not to think about his hands being inside the gasping hole - for the first time he feels what it's like to be fearless.

the money is in their pockets, spread across their floor, inside their bathtub. isak would rather be safe than rich but even is smiling radiantely. even grabs his soaked t-shirt, his hands smelling like blood and sweat. isak never imagines falling in love feeling like this. when they kiss isak isn't sure whether it's evens lighter burning up or just the touch of the boys blood stained fingers on his own skin. they kiss like their lips are raw, their lungs out of breath. even grabs a handful of cash, marvelling at what's theirs now. 

"we did it" they had enough to do everything they wanted, to see the world. isak buries his head in even's chest, breathing in the older boy.

"baby, you look so cool."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is 100% based on the music videos for robbers by the 1975 as mentioned like a billion times. also very heavily inspired by a story on wattpad (user winterings). we all needed this concept lets b real


End file.
